Dream Boy
by Jojumolo9
Summary: Danny never really felt like he belonged even before he got his ghost powers. Ritsuka always felt like something was missing even before Seimei died. What do the two have in common.
1. Where you belong

This is the first Danny Phantom X Loveless Cross over.

Summary: Danny never really felt like he belonged even before he got his ghost powers. Ritsuka always felt like something was missing even before Seimei died. What do the two have in common.

Before Phantom Planet

Rating:k+ ( Slight mention of blood)

I own nothing.

DANNYPHANTOMXLOVELESS

My name is Danny Fenton or as I more popularly known Danny Phantom. I'm the savior of the ghost Zone, hero of Amity park, and I was also considered a menace. My life hasn't ever been easy. Sometimes if I try hard I can still remember my parents. I can remember how mom would sing to me and how dad would play with me. I also remember the crash. I remember looking out the window at the city. It was my first time in a big city and I was so excited we were going to meet one of mom's best friends that she hadn't seen since I was born. I don't remember much about the crash but I do remember the pain, and the blood. I remember waking up in a unfamiliar place and cry for my mom and dad. I remember wait for hours at the orphanage waiting for someone, anyone to save me. I knew I never belonged. Even before mom and dad died I started feeling like I didn't belong before I was even 5. Mom and dad would always tell me that I was perfect and I would always belong and that they would always love me. After the crash it only got worse. I was 7 when the crash happened. I didn't leave the orphanage until I was 11.

I was adopted by the Fenton family. Jack was my new dad. He was big and was always wearing his bright orange jumpsuit. Maddie my new mom was thin and tall and was always wearing her teal jump suit. My new sister Jazz. Jazz was 3 years older than me. she was super smart and was always there for me. She always tried to make me feel like I belong, but nothing she did worked. I got my ghost powers when I was 14 and everything went downhill from there. I was always getting hurt, coming home after curfew, getting low grades, getting detention for skipping or being late to class, getting yelled at and grounded for missing curfew, failing school and getting detention, going out when grounded and get grounded longer, it was just an endless circle. Every time I fought ghost I was late to get either home or to school. I was also terrified of my own parents. I was terrified they would find out I was half ghost, that they would use me as one of their little lab rats.

Just to add to the stress I've started having these weird dreams. These dreams aren't bad I actually like them but I wake up confused, and yet I just wanted to go back to sleep. The dreams they make me feel like I belong.

My dreams are weird though. They are of this weird ... person? The person was different. It was a teenage boy he was about my age. He had messy raven black hair. It was messy looking and was longer on the sides and framed his face. On the top of his head were 2 black pointy ears. They looked like cat ears. He had big brown eyes that were innocent and yet held a lot of pain. In most of my dreams he has some kind of bandage or gauze somewhere on him. He also had a long black cat tail that had fur that matched his hair. He is thin and small for someone his age... not that I can really say much as I'm still shorter than Sam. Sometimes I see him with a older man with long blond hair, no cat ears, glasses, and his neck is wrapped in gauze. I don't really like the older guy. Sometimes the boy is chained up, or is at school, or at the park.

Some how this strange boy in my dreams makes me feel like I belong.

LOVELESSXDANNYPHANTOM

Time skip 3 months.

It's been almost 3 months since the dreams have started and I can't take not knowing anything about the boy with cat ears. I don't even know his name. It's summer now so Jazz and I are on summer break. Sam is with her parents in Hawaii. Tucker is at some techno greek fair and Jazz is in the room doing next years home work or something like that. That meant I had the day to do what I want with out the others worrying about me. I knew exactly what I was going to do today.

LOVELESSXDANNYPHANTOM

I finally made it to Clockwork's lair after a hour flying threw the ghost zone. I walk up to the doors and they open for me. I walk down the hall to the main room in the clock tower.

"Hello, Daniel. What brings you here?" Clockwork ask.

"I don't get why you ask you know I want to know who the boy in my dreams are."

"It's only polite to ask. As for why you came here. You never felt like you belonged here. You don't belong here Daniel."

"Don't I feel wonderful.", I said sarcastically,"What does this have to do with the boy."

"You didn't let me finish, Daniel. You belong to a different world. Daniel the boy in your dreams is Ritsuka Aoyagi. You are his sentouki, and he is your sacrifice."


	2. Author Note

So, not completely sure where I'm taking this. Updates will probably be very random and ideas are very helpful. Also if you want to create your own story based off a chapter go ahead. I would love to see others ideas.


End file.
